<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>钻圈相关脑洞吐槽乱七八糟的记录 by GreenTourmaline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485439">钻圈相关脑洞吐槽乱七八糟的记录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline'>GreenTourmaline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>都是一时兴起敲的段子，有些长有些短，主流沙雕。<br/>Chapter 1: （A Song on Fire的最初脑洞之一）<br/>Chapter 2: 【费诺里安】沙雕脑洞之“你们不能在一起！”<br/>Chapter 3: 纳国是这片土地上最自由奔放的国度<br/>Chapter 4: 宝钻圈墙王争霸赛决赛名单<br/>Chapter 5: 头铁救不了龙盔，头大才成<br/>Chapter 6: 雕塑 (FF)<br/>Chapter 7: FF相遇会自带降智debuff<br/>Chapter 8: 卡四：“你们不能在一起！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 蛇精脑洞（A Song on Fire的最初脑洞之一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蛇精脑洞，借用了很多《巫师》的设定，但并<strong>不是巫师世界观</strong>，包括“猎魔人”这个职业在内，很多设定都不同。应该是个中篇，然鹅现在没空写文233~就先搞点片段脑洞码着玩儿玩儿。如果以后真开始挖这个坑，肯定会改设定和情节233~</p><p>蛇精脑洞渣文笔OOC预警。<strong>只是个脑洞不是正文</strong>，一堆碎片，也懒得斟酌字句了。主金花。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎来到自由之城！”</p><p>吟诗人抱着里拉琴弹唱。他的身后是两堆高耸的火架，女巫们被绑在火堆上，她们高声咒骂，骂声很快就变成响彻云霄的惨叫，随后连惨叫都被火光吞没。不过转眼的工夫，清丽的美人已成焦骨，散发着阵阵令人作呕的尸体烧灼味。</p><p>“烧得好！烧得好！”围观群众纷纷拍手称快。末日之火的教众还在布道，他们歌颂着迈荣教主，赞美火焰给这座城市带来的无上繁荣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我有个小小的疑问。”格洛芬德尔笑眯眯勾搭着守卫的肩膀，亚克西之印的嗡鸣声在他的脑中回荡，“纳国斯隆德既然是自由之城，为什么要烧女巫？”</p><p>“不不不，不仅是女巫，我们所有巫术师都烧，没有性别歧视。还有异形者、狼人、信奉邪教的精灵，都得烧。”</p><p>“这是城主的命令？”格洛芬德尔挑起了眉毛，“他要是被绑架了，你就给我眨眨眼。”</p><p>“嗨，外地人，您这可说笑了，我们的城主早在三年前就失去了踪迹。他在临行前摔了他的王冠，扬言再不会回来。随后纳国斯隆德就被两方势力割据，费诺里安和欧洛隹斯的人马纷争不断，人民怨声载道。直到今年，来了一群宣传末日之火教的女巫猎人，嘿呀，他们可算是终于把好日子给咱带来了。”</p><p>“末日之火？”</p><p>“教主大人说了，世间战祸连绵，罪恶横生，伊露维塔为之震怒，宣布将带来天罚以洗净这一切。唯有信奉末日之火，将意志与荣耀归于真神，人们才能重新团结，求得一如的宽恕。嘿，真别说，自从烧了那些异教徒，什么天灾什么战祸都离咱远远的，纳国斯隆德的街道是越来越清爽。”</p><p>“费诺里安和欧洛隹斯都坐视这样的事情发生？”</p><p>“费诺里安早在末日之火进城之前就被驱逐啦，这毕竟还是芬罗德殿下的城市。欧洛隹斯现在可控制不了局面，大家伙儿都指着他给教主让位呢。”</p><p>“谢谢。”格洛芬德尔拍了怕他的肩，“你没见过我，也没有说过这些蠢透了的胡话。现在，看到那池子了没？跳进去醒醒酒，小兄弟，你喝太多了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>芬罗德殿下以他个人魅力团结起了精灵、矮人、人类三个种族。纳国斯隆德曾是中洲版图上最为自由开放的城市，享有极致的繁荣，也坐拥巨大的财富。多方势力都在觊觎这片土地，但芬罗德坚持中立，而这片城池固若金汤。</p><p>这样的自由也带来了很多隐患。并不是每个人都如城主那般开明。无法从外部攻破的巨大堡垒，在内讧中逐步走向堕落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>格洛芬德尔在浮月酒吧听小曲儿，对吟游诗人埃克希利昂一见钟情，缠着他一路到城外。</p><p>“但凡猎魔人都应该有一个吟游诗人做同伴。”格洛芬德尔笑眯眯，“不觉得和我一起旅行能带来无尽的灵感吗？这世界是如此光怪陆离，你若只留在这里，是在折煞天赋的才华。”</p><p>埃克希利昂眼神淡淡地打量着他的装束：“只带一柄剑的猎魔人？”</p><p>“噢伊露维塔啊！”格洛芬德尔夸张地跳脚，“两柄剑那是谣传！谣传！不要以为猎魔人都都和费诺里安一样暴力。像我，我是个热爱和平的人，从来不做残忍的事情，一把银剑就够了，对吧？对付其他的，只需要一把小小的匕首。”</p><p>“看来你小小的匕首马上就要尽职尽责了。”埃克希利昂笑。一伙盗贼从四面将他们包围，虎视眈眈准备打劫。</p><p>“世风日下啊，光天化日朗朗乾坤，纳国斯隆德附近居然能有如此不堪之事！”格洛芬德尔将埃克希利昂护至身后，“Aeg，这一战我若一去不返，记得……”</p><p>埃克希利昂面无表情地一刀斩断了射向格洛芬德尔的箭。没有一个强盗看清这个吟游诗人是如何抽刀的。</p><p>格洛芬德尔从善如流，立马躲到他的身后：“Aeg，其实我匕首断了还没修好。你愿意保护好我吗？”</p><p>埃克希利昂：“……”</p><p>话是这么说，两人还是合力将盗贼击退。格洛芬德尔全程匕首都没出鞘，狂暴近战，揍得盗贼眼冒金星落荒而逃。刚才果然全是装的。</p><p>“现在的吟游诗人门槛都这么高。”格洛芬德尔吐槽，“不会打架的吟游诗人不是好魔法师。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后懒得写，要忙的事情好多，摊成一张煎饼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【费诺里安】沙雕脑洞之“你们不能在一起！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沙雕OOC脑洞，写着玩儿，开心。</p><p>费费家和芬熊家的常见CP组合：家主和家主搞卝一起了，老大和老大也搞卝一起了，老三和老三同样搞卝一起了。于是开始琢磨着……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　诺多八卦论坛里有精灵匿名提问：梅格洛尔和图尔巩是不是在秘密交往？在一番有理有据的胡扯后，楼主还附上好几张二梅宅熊的亲卝密合影。该帖迅速讨论过千，吃瓜众热情高涨。</p><p>　　消息很快传到了芬威家内部。有妻有子看热闹不嫌事大的库五在第三代大群里公然讨论这件事，在原有基础上再添油加醋描述得有模有样，引发群内小规模暴卝乱。时正值火魄家七兄弟家庭聚会，库五这一波炸得他们全员掏出了手机。万万没想到，二梅还没来得及和五弟来一段“亲切友好”的言语与肢卝体卝交流，倒是卡四最激动，腾地站起来：</p><p>　　“你们不能在一起！”</p><p>　　二梅：…………</p><p>　　众人：？？？？？</p><p>　　凯三：“二哥的情感问题，你这么激动做什么？你暗恋半种家那个死宅还是暗恋我们二哥？”</p><p>　　卡四心道我能不激动吗这要是成了我岂不是要CP阿尔巩！唇亡齿寒懂吗唇亡齿寒！然而卡四心里苦，但是卡四不能说，他怕搞事从来不嫌大的兄dei们原本都没想到这茬，这么一提醒反而个个跃跃欲试。毕竟三五六七本就唯卝恐卝天下不乱，而二梅此时急需转移火力目标。 </p><p>　　事实上，由于芬威家第三代基本都自幼搅和在一起，有心人可以挖出他们大半成员排列组合的亲卝密合影，诺多歌王二梅更是朋友圈中心辐射。二梅原本还在想怎么回敬库五，看到卡四这热血上头的傻样儿，心思一转，忽然改了主意，决定含糊其辞引导话题，加入搞事大部队，以围观卡四为乐。 </p><p>　　大梅：好了好了，都别闹了，适可而止。什么？Káno也想玩？你认真的？好吧，你们开心就好，别太过分。为什么偏心？因为二梅是天底下最好的弟弟，你们平时能有他一半省心，下次想搞事我也纵容。</p><p> </p><p>　　二梅调戏卡四，用饱含深情的、如诗般的语言长篇大论地夸赞了宅熊一番。末了，二梅问卡四他们不能在一起的缘由。卡四怔了怔，脸红脖子粗：</p><p>　　“他有四分之一的凡雅血统！”</p><p>　　于是满屋吃瓜众喜闻乐见地看向了凯三。为什么只看凯三，因为在能不集火大梅的情况下没人敢这么做。凯三面对众兄弟的围观，胳膊一抱，不屑冷笑：“看什么看，十八家混血劳资照泡不误。”顺便狠狠给了卡四一眼刀。</p><p>　　卡四被他哥这气势慑了下，来不及思考，又脱口而出：“你弟啊！”</p><p>　　话听着有点像在骂人，但费诺里安们这么多年默契十足，人手自带卡四翻译系统，立马明白他这是在说“宅熊是你弟啊”。</p><p>　　于是所有人都停止了吃瓜，转而悄默默瞄向大梅，神色意味各不相同。大梅正刷着论坛，头也不抬，淡定从容：“半血的堂亲，不受‘二等婚‘律法限制。”</p><p>　　卡四这次没被吓着，有心力去思考个中逻辑了：二等婚不是重点好伐，性别才是！然而面对危险的本能让他机智地及时刹住，避免了精灵餐具的诞生。</p><p>　　势必要将二梅宅熊掐灭在萌芽中的卡四开始思考新的对策。有大梅杵在这，所有家庭伦理方面的理由都得抛。于是他决定从宅熊个人黑点下手。</p><p>　　“他死宅！他书呆！他讨厌费诺里安！他和粉耷拉头那个没谱的纠卝缠！他还比你高！”</p><p>　　二梅对此保持围笑：“有一个成天宅家里整理文献的伴侣那可不是好极了。我不觉得Turukáno讨厌费诺里安，他只是讨厌<strong>某些人</strong>。至于粉耷拉头……”二梅捧着脸，笑容更灿烂了，“我也很喜欢他呢。我一点都不介意他加入我们。”</p><p>　　不愧是二梅，搞艺术的这个思想境卝界觉卝悟就是不一样。众人开开心心捧着瓜咔嚓咔嚓。顶着二梅十级笑里藏刀，卡四没敢追问身高的问题。</p><p>　　此时此刻的双胞胎正在眼神交流中……</p><p>　　阿哥：Telvo，刚才那段你录下来了吗？</p><p>　　阿弟：当然！等我处理一下我IP……好啦！发送成功！</p><p>　　今天的维林诺也很和平。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>对了，最后阿姆拉斯不是在上传论坛，是匿名发给二三家的某些兄弟姐妹们。虽然这匿名和没匿没什么差别，总是要走个形式的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 纳国是这片土地最自由奔放的国度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>被外卖难吃到之后为平复心情随手写的段子</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　纳国斯隆德是这片土地上最自由奔放的国度。<br/>
　凯三和库五入住的第一个月就收获了一波文化震惊。他们走过路过审判庭时看到围了一大波人——有精灵怒闹上审判庭，要告他们的王偷窃。<br/>
　这可真是个大热闹。连凯三和库五也忍不住捧起了瓜。审判环围了里三层外三层，那只肤白貌美的精灵站在正中，眼下正指着牙口泪目大声哭控诉：“就是这只精！他偷走了我的心！”<br/>
　“哦，又来了……”这是群众们的一致反应。纳国之主收获告白的一千种方式算是月历保留节目。牙口对此接受度良好，他微笑着摊开手：“美丽的先生，十分感谢您的厚爱，但我对此爱莫能助。”<br/>
　精灵伤心地唱起了歌。歌词大约是“自从在纳洛格河畔见到你，就像是春风吹进我心里……”围观众们驾轻就熟地和声，有人唱着唱着潸然泪下，约莫戳中了什么往事。<br/>
　凯三&amp;库五：…………<br/>
　凯三：我觉得学狩猎救不了纳国。<br/>
　库五：我觉得学打铁也不行。<br/>
　他们开始商量着怎么把纳国从这个不靠谱的王手中夺走，建设成费诺里安理想国。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 宝钻圈墙王争霸赛决赛名单</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>含部分缺德吐槽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【费诺】</p><p>头衔：诺多第一美人，代餐文学王者</p><p>人物简介：提力安空前绝后的美人天才，从维拉到亲族，仰慕者无处不在。所交往者要么爱他，要么恨他，要么又爱又恨，不存在其他情况。疯狂仰慕者蘑菇丝四处造谣他们的关系，千里追到家门口，被他怒摔门。阿尔达恋父第一人，精灵骨科始祖，美人爹为他丢下王位，美人半血兄弟为他穿越冰峡，美人儿子们为他发下毒誓，由此直接改写中洲历史。</p><p>以一己之力开启钻圈代餐纪元。所有儿子都因他而被当过代餐，侄辈也没能幸免，半血兄弟恐成代餐文学最大受害者。</p><p> </p><p>【梅斯罗斯】</p><p>头衔：中土断臂第一人，安格班文学常驻人士</p><p>人物简介：左拥右抱小熊和二梅两大情真意切高质量墙头，前者为他孤身闯敌营传唱宝钻最悲壮爱情故事，后者和他朝朝暮暮成双成对出生入死。打败所有对手全方位稳居钻圈天花板，没有官配胜似官配。横插索伦与蘑菇丝，成为安格班文学常驻男主角。长兄如母，芬威三家男妈妈。长年以个人身份和二三家保持良好<strong>交情</strong>，时而穿越半个贝尔兰千里相会。传言有至高王kink。墙头虽数量上稍显逊色，论质却是一等一。</p><p> </p><p>【芬罗德】</p><p>头衔：中土第一交际花，混乱系头号金砖</p><p>人物简介：芬威三代第一美人，以一己之力墙了所有种族。同时和精灵、人类、矮人谈笑风生，矮人的挚友，人类的糯萌，抱着妖狼打滚的勇士。和宅熊在河边躺着看星星，送巴拉希尔寓意“此情永垂不朽”的戒指，身戴矮人打造的美丽项链。性向如流体，可纯情可泛滥，拥有与任何人组搞一起都毫无违和感的奇妙特质。能与美人认真讨论学术，能当众与索伦果裎相对。黄金金砖，哪里需要往哪搬。</p><p>牙口的墙，不看质，只看量，就足以震撼四方。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 头铁救不了龙盔，头大才成</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>沙雕段子，内含部分缺德吐槽。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        小熊虽然不在二家一水的“身形高大”队列中，但是他头大。</p><p>        所以大梅戴上龙盔嫌晃荡，立刻就想到了要转送给小熊。看在奥力的份上，这可是传奇大师铁哈尔的心血造物，世间一等一的绝版防具，防火防盗防爆炸，一般人还不告诉他。“我觉得它和你的英勇正相配，Findo，我相信你，你可以撑得动它。”大梅满怀期待地鼓励道。</p><p>        以诺多审美来说，龙盔是真的丑，丑得触目惊心肝胆俱裂人神共愤。诺多一族骨子里就是重度颜控，他们不仅看脸，而且走哪都必须得亮晶晶光闪闪，不亮晶晶光闪闪地出门等同于骂人——就像费诺素装出席维拉的谅解大会，一看这衣着打扮就知道他脑内弹幕需要尽数消音避免带坏青少年儿童，吓得芬国昐急火火地和解握手告白三连发，以免他哥一张口又是十二年（事后看来他想的太多了，他哥并没有十二年可以霍霍）。他们连盾牌上都得镶满华丽的珠宝，天知道为什么这么想不开要在盾面上镶嵌珠宝。由此可见诺多大抵是没有强迫症的，不然美丽的盾在打斗中哗啦啦掉了一地宝石，回去看着那些坑洼得秒秒钟抓狂。</p><p>        总之，面对这丑爸爸给丑儿开门——丑到家了的龙盔，小熊试戴得并不十分情愿，哪怕他能感受到蕴含其中的强大魔力；然而想到日后率军打仗要戴这么丑的头盔给战士们下指示，他怎么都有点笑不出来，就算自己能忍，也难保下属们不被瞎分神。若不是对大梅了解至深，他几乎要怀疑这是在搞什么把戏故意戏弄他。</p><p>        事实证明小熊的大头也支棱不住这个巨型铁壳。真是十分遗憾，可喜可贺。那天，二梅和卡四找上大梅，准备问询翌日的宴会安排，刚走到门口就听到里面传出一声愤愤不平的呐喊：“Maitimo，我们在一起这么多年，你居然记不住我的尺寸！？”</p><p>        这句话好像包含了什么不得了的信息量。他们对视一眼，默契地转头就走。显然，他们并不想关心自家大哥和芬国昐家长子之间发生了什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 雕塑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FF相关雷脑洞之一。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　费费年轻时和诺婶恩恩爱爱，一起钻研雕塑技巧，并倾注心血创造出一具完美的躯壳。<br/>　这是一个站在海边的男精灵。“他”的衣着下摆有些湿漉漉的，粘着海滩的沙；风吹过“他”的头发与衣饰，“他”远眺着海景，眼神深邃，似乎埋藏了万千情绪。<br/>　精灵显然是以芬威为原型，但又不是芬威。这只是费费一时兴起的创作，他不常搞雕塑，在他看来，这作品虽然倾注了诸多他对父亲与妻子的感情，但实在算不得上乘。于是这塑像一直保存在费费专门搁置这样作品的房间角落。</p><p>雷故事：<br/>　费费后来发现长大后的芬熊长相越来越接近这雕塑。他一度气得想砸了它，但凭什么要让自己的心血之作因为这样的理由遭受无妄之灾？于是这尊雕像只是从此被遮上了布。<br/>　天鹅港残杀之后，费费与芬熊的关系愈发如绞得过紧的琴弦，双双死拧着不肯收力，这样下去迟早弦绝琴毁。费费在海边散心时曾偶遇同样来到偏僻隅角放空心事的芬熊，他在那一刻错愕地发现，芬熊的姿态与眼神像极了自己当年怀着爱意、精心雕琢出的模样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FF相遇会自带降智debuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FF相关雷脑洞之沙雕。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-和解大会-<br/>费费被维拉逼着和芬熊握手言和。费费闻讯打扮都不打扮一番，素袍素颜不戴任何首饰就赴宴，堪称精灵史上最敷衍赴宴。<br/>芬熊怒，内心有一百只特定品种的鱿鱼在挥舞着小爪爪，但面上还是得维系着微笑🙂️<br/><br/>  费费：久见了，半……兄弟:)<br/>  芬熊：（拥抱费费）好久不见，我敬爱的兄长。<br/>  费费：（笑）哦我亲爱的半……兄弟，你今天的装束真不错，我喜欢你的额冠，它真美。可惜我现在不得不留在佛米诺斯，如果能有机会，真想同打造它的匠人相结识一番。<br/>  芬熊：我敬爱的兄长，这美丽的作品正是您送给我的成年礼物。<br/>  费费：（佯作惊异）哦！那这必然是我们感情的见证。<br/>（*费费当时打造超级华美的额冠，其实是为了在成年会上抢芬熊的风头，他的确成功了一半*）<br/>  芬熊：我将永远铭刻于心。<br/>  费费：请谅解我今天的装束，我以为我们亲如一家人，何必见外。<br/>  芬熊：☺️我们<strong>是</strong>一家人，自然不会见外。<br/>  费费：（还在看着额冠）我亲爱的半……兄弟，我为过去<strong>为</strong>你所做的一切致以最深的歉意。<br/>  芬熊：（紧紧握住费费的手）不，您无需<strong>为此</strong>道歉。正如我先前所承诺的，我敬爱的兄长，我不再记恨过去，我原谅你。<br/>  费费试图抽手，使多大力都纹丝不动，保持微笑无限暗示地盯芬熊，然芬熊不为所动，只是温柔地盯回来，于是费费更大力道回握。在外人看来，两人正十指相扣，热切而深情地对望着。<br/>  围观众：啊，多么感人肺腑的画面！他们果然已经冰释前嫌！</p><p> </p><p><br/>-中洲-<br/>假设费费正被围攻陷入苦战，芬熊在中土语言不通尝试认路，好巧不巧撞上了。<br/><br/>  费费：（大惊）你怎么来了！？你来中洲做什么！？<br/>  芬熊：🙂️十分有趣，您在假定我很想来到这里。<br/>  费费：违背本心的行事也能坚定不移，你的虚伪真是一如既往令我作呕。<br/>  芬熊：自寻毁灭也要争一时意气，您的热血激昂仍旧让我叹为观止。<br/>  费费：（咬牙）你给我滚！你本该灰头土脸地回去接受你应有的地位，现在你是要向我讨取你意气用事而付出的代价？<br/>  芬熊：真可惜，您无法命令我。如果您能稍加冷静，省下些许忌惮我的心力，用您聪慧的头脑来对付我们共同的敌人，我想我们至少能换一个更合适的场所来继续我们无意义的争吵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 卡四：“你们不能在一起！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大杂烩，CP可真可假。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>沙雕OOC脑洞，写着玩儿，开心。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众所周知，一二家的常见CP组合：家主和家主搞一起了，老大和老大搞一起了，老三和老三也搞一起了。于是有人开始琢磨着……</p><p> </p><p>　　诺多八卦论坛里有精灵匿名提问：卡纳芬威和图茹卡诺是不是在秘密交往？在一番有理有据的胡扯后，楼主还附上好几张二梅宅熊的亲密合影。该帖迅速讨论过千，吃瓜众热情高涨。</p><p>　　消息很快传到了芬威家内部。有妻有子看热闹不嫌事大的库茹芬在第三代大群里公然讨论这件事，在原有基础上再添油加醋描述得有模有样，引发群内小规模暴乱。时正值火魄家七兄弟家庭聚会，库五这一波炸得他们全员掏出了手机。万万没想到，二梅还没来得及和五弟来一段“亲切友好”的言语与肢体交流，倒是卡兰希尔最激动，腾地站起来：</p><p>　　“你们不能在一起！”</p><p>　　二梅：…………</p><p>　　众人：？？？？？</p><p>　　凯勒巩：“二哥的情感问题，你这么激动做什么？你暗恋半种家那个死宅还是暗恋我们家Káno？”</p><p>　　卡四心道我能不激动吗这要是成了之后我岂不得CP阿尔巩！唇亡齿寒懂吗唇亡齿寒！然而卡四心里苦，但是卡四不能说，他怕搞事从来不嫌大的兄弟们原本都没想到这茬，被机智的自己一提醒，反而个个跃跃欲试。</p><p>　　事实上，由于芬威家第三代基本都自幼搅和在一起，有心人可以挖出他们大半成员排列组合的亲密合影，诺多歌王二梅更是朋友圈中心辐射。二梅原本还在想怎么回敬库五，看到卡四这热血上头的傻样儿，心思一转，忽然改了主意，决定含糊其辞引导话题，加入搞事大部队，以围观卡四为乐。 </p><p>　　梅斯罗斯：好了好了，都别闹了，适可而止。什么？Káno也想玩？你认真的？好吧，你们开心就好，别太过分。为什么偏心？因为二梅是天底下最好的弟弟，你们平时能有他一半省心，下次想搞事我也纵容。</p><p> </p><p>　　二梅调戏卡四，用饱含深情的、如诗般的语言长篇大论地夸赞了宅熊一番。末了，二梅问卡四他们不能在一起的缘由。卡四怔了怔，脸红脖子粗：</p><p>　　“他有四分之一的凡雅血统！”</p><p>　　于是满屋吃瓜众喜闻乐见地看向了凯三。为什么只看凯三，因为在能不集火大梅的情况下没人敢这么做。凯三面对众兄弟的围观，胳膊一抱，不屑冷笑：“看什么看，维拉劳资都照泡不误！”</p><p>　　卡四被他哥这气势慑了下，来不及思考，又脱口而出：“你弟啊！”</p><p>　　话听着有点像在骂人，但费诺里安们这么多年默契十足，人手自带卡四翻译系统，立马明白他这是在说“宅熊是你弟啊”。</p><p>　　于是所有人都停止了吃瓜，转而悄默默瞄向大梅，神色意味各不相同。大梅正刷着论坛，头也不抬，淡定从容：“半血的堂亲，不受‘二等婚‘律法限制。”</p><p>　　卡四这次没被吓着，有心力去思考个中逻辑了：二等婚不是重点好伐，性别才是！然而面对危险的本能让他机智地及时刹住，避免了精灵餐具的诞生。</p><p>　　势必要将二梅宅熊掐灭在萌芽中的卡四开始思考新的对策。有大梅杵在这，所有家庭伦理方面的理由都得抛。于是他决定从宅熊个人黑点下手。</p><p>　　“他死宅！他书呆！他讨厌费诺里安！他和粉耷拉头那个没谱的纠缠！他还比你高！”</p><p>　　二梅对此保持围笑：“有一个成天宅家里整理文献的伴侣那可不是好极了。我不觉得Turukáno讨厌费诺里安，他只是讨厌<strong>某些人</strong>。至于粉耷拉头……”二梅捧着脸，笑容更灿烂了，“我也很喜欢他呢。我一点都不介意他加入我们。”</p><p>　　不愧是二梅，搞艺术的这个思想境界觉悟就是不一样。众人开开心心捧着瓜咔嚓咔嚓。顶着二梅的十级笑里藏刀，卡四没敢追问身高的问题，乖乖坐了回去。</p><p>　　这件事本该这么和平安稳地翻篇的。然而不搞事的费诺里安，是假的费诺里安。</p><p>　　聚会结束后，火魄家七兄弟群里有人使用技术手段匿名上传了分段视频，内容包括二梅深情赞美宅熊的英姿、睿智与美丽，凯三扬言“维拉劳资都照泡不误”，大梅对二等婚的诠释，以及二梅“欢迎粉耷拉头的加入”。</p><p>　　……虽然是匿名上传，这个拍摄角度一看就知道是安巴茹萨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　后续一：由于不知道是安巴茹萨中的谁干的，二梅直接一挑二。在这之后很久双胞胎见到二哥都绕着走。</p><p>　　后续二：二梅深情赞美宅熊的视频果不其然被匿名上传到了三代大群里。宅熊吓得连夜爬上塔尼魁提尔山，接下来半年都在山里自闭。回家那天，宅熊牵着一位美丽的凡雅女精灵的手，脸有点红。凡雅精灵优雅地向在场不同程度震惊的诺多鞠了一躬，大大方方地打招呼：“非常荣幸能见到Turukáno的家人们。我叫埃兰薇。”</p><p>　　后续三：某天芬罗德笑眯眯敲开了二梅的门。第二天一早芬罗德走了。据说他们研究了一晚上的艺术。</p><p>　　后续四：传言芬巩最近在练习打铁。从他去的工房看，应该是在造戒指。</p><p>　　后续五：小白有段时间忽然跃跃欲试想去泡个维拉，被兄弟姐妹们死活劝住。考虑到自己好像确实没有特别想泡的维拉，小白很快把这项计划抛到了外环海。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>